


Racing Ahead

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Horror, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Features brainwashed 2003 turtles. Co written with TMNTLoverJess on deviantart. What happens when two girls visit their friends but their on their mating season and their brainwashed? Will they ever escape and will the turtles ever go back to normal before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racing Ahead

Title: Racing Ahead

Character: 

The Turtles (21)

OCs 

Tiger Lily (20)

Beth (15)

Plot: When the girls Beth and Tiger Lily were handing out in the lair waiting for the guys to return. They were watching tv then later they hear movement then the lights go out. When the girls go to check on what was going on. They see the turtles but there was something wrong and off about them. They were freaking out when they got grabbed by them. When the girls figure they are brainwashed and are on their mating season. The girls try to figure out a way to change them back to their normal self. 

Version: 2003-2007 animated series

Genre: Horror, Suspense, TMNT, Romance, Mature

Other: We don’t own the copyrights to TMNT characters. We do own the copyrights to our OCs. 

Colors

Kayla: Black

Jessica: Blue 

 

 

 

 

One day the girls Beth and Tiger Lily were in the lair wondering where the guys ran off to. They were watching tv in the common area when suddenly the lights went out and it was silent. Beth suddenly started to get scared. They heard movement in the darkness.  
"Guys is that you?" Beth asked but no response.  
Suddenly Beth was grabbed off the couch a gloved hand over her mouth and dragged her off. She was struggling but to no avail.

Tiger Lily was looking around they place for Beth. She knew Beth was just right next to her. Tiger Lily couldn’t see where she was going so she decided to change into her white 4ft werewolf form. She could see a lot better her sapphire blue eyes were glowing in the dark. She was looking around the place smelling her scent with Raph’s scent. She realized they are home. They were probably pulling a prank on them. She smelled Leo’s scent them was knocked out. 

Raph was holding on to Beth. 

“Beth relax it’s me, babe,” he said huskily into her ear. 

Beth's eyes widened and she struggled still.  
"Mmmmmm!" was all she could get out.  
Leo was waiting for the right moment to grab her.

Raph nuzzled her neck with his beak taking in her sweet scent. He went into his room with her bolting the door shut. He laid her down on his bed smirking at her stroking her cheek with his gloved hand. 

Tiger Lily was lying on the ground unconscious still. 

Beth got his gloved hand off of her mouth. She looked at Raph with fearful eyes her whole body trembling.  
"Raph why? You're my best friend please don't do what you're about to do. What's gotten into you?" she asked scared not understanding what the hell was going on.  
Leo picked up Tiger Lily and he brought her to his room. He locked his door and prevented her from escaping. He tied her up in metal cables just in case because he knew her strength. He got on top of her nuzzling her ear cooing and churring.

Raph looked at her still stroking her cheek gently with his gloved hand. 

“Beth it’s alright, babe, just relax and enjoy the show,” he said licking her ear. 

Tiger Lily eventually opened her eyes. She was shaking herself off then looked over to see Leo. Except for some reason he was wearing a Foot clan uniform and mask. She wasn’t able to talk in her wolf form. She sensed something was off about him was growling lowly showing her sharp fangs to him. 

Beth did not moan. She struggled underneath him. A few tears fell down her face.  
"Raph if you keep this up we can't be friends anymore. If you like me please don't rape me. Raph please don't I beg of you," she said pleading with him her body still shaking in fear.  
Leo smirked at her stroking her fur with his gloved hand. He cooed to her.  
"Chill Tiger Lily sweetheart. It's alright just relax and love what's coming to you," he purred seductively in her ear. 

Raph stopped looking at her. He was wiping away her tears with a gloved hand. He was hugging her tightly but not hurting her. 

Tiger Lily kept lowly growling at him struggling in the cables biting on them. 

Beth cried some more in his embrace.  
"Raph what's wrong with you? You're not acting like yourself and why're you wearing a foot uniform?" she said sobbing.  
Leo saw this and growled at her pinning her down underneath him.

Raph was shaking his head. 

“I’m not sure Beth. I’m sorry for what I was about to do to you,” he said to her. 

Tiger Lily was whimpering struggling. 

"If you did rape me Raph I would not talk or hang out with you ever again if you did," she muttered.  
Leo trailed kisses down her neck as he rubbed his body against hers.

Raph nodded to her. 

“I know I’m sorry Beth I swear,” he said. 

Tiger Lily was waning as do to when they are pain or distress. She wasn’t wagging her tail it was between her legs. Her ears folded back and bit down on his arm. He was hurting while had her pinned. 

Beth snuggled in his embrace stroking his cheek as she looked into his new masked eyes. She couldn't see his eyes like always but the part covering his eyes was red instead of the usual white. She kissed his cheek.  
"Raph I want you to promise me you will never rape me and Raph for the longest time I've had a crush on you. I love you," she said looking away blushing.  
Leo suddenly stopped and got off of her as he untied her.  
"Lily I'm so sorry it's just I'm in my mating season right now," he said sadly to her.

Raph looked at her smiling at her. 

“I won’t do that ever to you Beth. I’ve liked you to Beth. I love you,” he said then he remember got upset, “Now I remember my brothers and I are on our mating season. I think what happened was because I haven’t told you about my feelings towards you ever. They got stronger while I’m on my mating season. I wasn’t having a clear mind.” growling at himself. 

Tiger Lily looked away from upset that he just tried to rape and crawled underneath the bed. 

Beth looked at him smiling. She kissed his lips passionately stroking his face.  
"Hey it's alright Raph. I'm here for you and it's going to be ok ok?" she said smiling at him.  
Leo got off the bed and tried to get her out.  
"Lily please come out I won't hurt you and I promise I will never rape you. Don't be afraid ok?" he cooed to her.

Raph kissed her passionately back. 

“Thank you Beth,” he said to her smiling. 

Tiger Lily poked her looking at him tilting her head the way how dogs always do. 

Beth nodded and planted her lips on his again this time not breaking the kiss as she deepened it her chest pressed against his stroking his neck.  
Leo smiled at her. He petted her snout.  
"Lily please come out," he said sweetly to her.

Raph wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her deeply. 

Tiger Lily crawled out from underneath the bed. She sat down in front of him her tail was wagging. 

Beth tackled him down onto his bed roughly kissing him stroking his cheeks as her skirt slid up a little revealing her creamy thighs as her chest was rubbing up against his plastron.  
Leo stroked her body smiling cooing.  
"You're so cute Lily." 

Raph was chirping rubbing his gloved hands up and down her thighs. He was kissing her roughly. 

Lily whimpered happily and licked his cheek jumping up on the bed.

"Raph please you're so hot!" she said in between kisses as she moaned and licked his bottom lip. She pressed down more into his body as her skirt rose up all the way above her butt and her shirt fell down revealing her boobs to Raph as they rubbed up against him still.  
Leo churred as he petted her some more. He laughed.  
"I love you Lily," he confessed.

Raph was kissing her opening his mouth groping her chest with one gloved hand and the other gloved hand was groping her butt. Brb getting something to eat XD I might do the same thing XD ok cool, XD back XD waiting for my food to cook. Ok XD 

Lily was curled up sighing looking at him with soft eyes. She was barking playfully at him her tail wagging pounding on the bed. 

Beth shoved his tongue into his mouth French kissing him as she moaned stroking his cheeks.

Leo laughed and kissed all over her face stroking her body affectionately still.

Raph continued groping her chest and butt while french kissing her battling with her tongue. 

Tiger Lily changed back into her human form. She had her long auburn wavy hair pulled into a ponytail, brushing her bangs out of her lavender opal eyes. She was wearing a cream colored long sleeve shirt with up on the left side, a black ruffled skirt, black shin covered socks, and black mary-janes with a thick high heel in the back. 

“I love you too Leo,” she said smiling. 

Beth soon came out on top separating her lips from his as she moaned.  
"Raph this time it would not be called rape it would be called making love. I want you to make love to me. Take me Raph ok?" she whispered huskily into his non visible ear. The clothes that she was wearing was red ballet flats, red thigh high socks, red miniskirt, red lobe sleeved shirt and a red barrette of a tulip on the front right side of her head.  
Leo smiled at her pulling her onto his lap hugging her to his plastron. He kissed her cheek tenderly. 

Raph nodded to her kissing her neck roughly taking off her skirt, socks, shoes, and shirt. He was getting on top of her. He was roughly groping her chest with both gloved hands. 

Tiger Lily giggled at him. She cupped his right cheek with her left hand pulling him close to her. She was kissing his left cheek rubbing his shoulder. 

Beth started to moan again.  
"I like it rough Raph keep it up. Raph please," she pleaded with him.  
Leo churred and chirped.

Raph growled at her was biting and sucking on her neck roughly while squeezing on her chest. He was grinding against her through his pants. 

Lily was trailing down his neck and nuzzling it smiling. Then looked at him kissing him passionately. 

Beth winced in pain and whimpered.  
"Ow Raph please not that rough!" she whined.  
Leo churred as he kissed her passionately back wrapping his arms around her.

Raph was sucking and licking her neck cooing in her ear. He was groping her chest while still grinding up against her. 

Tiger Lily was wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him deeply. 

Beth moaned.  
"I love your sexy noises Raph."  
Leo was groping her chest while kissing her roughly as he bit her lower lip.

Raph smirked at her nibbling her ear. 

Tiger Lily giggled at him through the kiss and moaning. She licking his lips. 

Beth moaned again.  
Leo shoved his tongue into her mouth French kissing her as he rubbed his body up against hers.

Raph was rubbing his gloved index finger against her clit while sucking and licking her chest. 

Tiger Lily tilted her head to the side roughly French kissing him. She was groping butt roughly. 

Beth arched her back and moaned.  
Leo moaned in the kiss tongue battling her tongue while he squeezed her boobs roughly as he moved his hips against hers.

Raph was then spreading her legs and sucking and licking her downstairs. 

Tiger Lily was moaning moving her hips. 

Beth elicited another moan.  
Leo came out on top as he went down and he kissed licked and sucked on her neck leaving hickies while still groping her boobs.

Raph was taking off his suit straddling her then thrusting into her slowly. 

Tiger Lily was pushed into the roughly sucking and licking his neck. She was grinding up against him moaning. 

Beth screamed in pain as tears fell down her cheeks.  
Leo went down chirping as he swirled his tongue around her nipples making the pert buds harden while pinching the other roughly.

Raph was looking at her stroking her cheek gently cooing at her. He was moving slowly. 

Tiger Lily moaned pressing her chest more into face moaning. 

Beth then moaned as she felt pleasure.  
Leo went down as he kissed down her stomach and he rubbed her clit with his thumb as he opened her legs swirling his tongue into her pussy licking her inner walls.

Raph was ramming into her hard. 

Tiger Lily moaned arching her back gripping the sheets. 

Beth made another moan as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
Leo then took out his tongue as he took his uniform off and he pulled out his dick shoving it in inside her thrusting slowly breaking through her wall.

Raph was ramming into her deeper. 

Tiger Lily was grabbing his neck crying. 

Beth arched her back moaning.  
Leo cooed to her nuzzling her cheek as he whispered sweet things into her ear thrusting slowly.

Raph gripped her hips ramming into her deeper until his body was grinding up against her’s. 

Tiger Lily soon felt pleasure and was rubbing the back of his neck moving with him. 

Beth continued to moan as she gripped his shoulders scratching them.  
Leo went deeper into her slamming into her hard and fast.

Raph was ramming into her until he reached his climax and put his seed into her then laid down next to her holding her close to him. 

Tiger Lily was moving into him at the same pace as Leo was. 

Beth panted as she looked at Raph.  
"Raph after today we won't be able to see each other anymore," she said sadly.  
Leo gripped her hips bucking into her.

Raph looked at her. 

“Wait what?! Why?!” he asked confused. 

Tiger Lily was moaning loudly saying his name scratching his shoulders. 

"Because tomorrow my parents and I are moving to another state," she said sadly.  
Leo grunted as he pounded roughly and faster into her as he bit down on her shoulder drawing blood licking it.

Raph was upset. 

“I don’t want you to leave just stay with me please,” he said stroking her cheek. 

Tiger Lily moaning scratching his shoulders. 

"I wish I could but I can't. I have to go wherever my parents go Raph I'm sorry," she said getting up and putting her clothes back on.  
Leo reached his climax releasing inside her taking out his dick laying down next to her pulling her closer to him nuzzling her neck.

Raph was upset. 

“Beth please don’t go. I do love you. I really don’t want you to leave please,” he said. 

Tiger Lily nuzzling up against Leo was stroking his cheek smiling. 

Beth ignored his pleas as she went over to him and kissed him one last time and then she left.  
Leo churred in happiness.

Raph went after her. 

Tiger Lily nuzzling his cheek smiling and was kissing his lips. 

Beth made it back to her place and her parents were home.  
Leo moaned as he kissed her back.

Raph was on the fire escape knocking on her window.  
Tiger Lily was stroking his cheek still kissing him. 

But Beth wasn't in her room. She was downstairs talking to her parents.  
Leo kissed her deeper.

Raph opened the window to her room and was sitting on her bed waiting for her. 

Tiger Lily was kissing him deeper. 

Beth went upstairs into her room and gasped when she saw Raph.  
"Raph what're you doing here go home!" she said to him.  
Leo roughly kissed her.

Raph looked at her. 

“I don’t want you to go Beth please stay I do love you. I don’t want to lose my girlfriend and best friend,” he said sadly. 

Tiger Lily rolled on top of him kissing him roughly. 

Beth sighed.  
"Look Raph there's nothing that can be done. Wherever they move I have to go too. They're my family and I love them. I'm sorry Raph I love you too but I have to. I have no other choice so please just go home," she said about to walk out of her room.  
Leo shoved his tongue into her mouth his dancing over hers as he groped her butt cheeks.

Raph grabbed her arm gently pulling her close to him. Kissing her stroking her cheek. 

Tiger Lily whimpered through the kiss and rubbing his plastron. 

Beth kissed him back and then separated from his lips. She was about to leave her room and she walked out.  
Leo French kissed her as he squeezed her but cheeks.

Raph would not let her go. He was holding her in his arms nuzzling her. 

Tiger Lily was moaning. 

Beth punched him in the face making him let go of her as she ran out of her room and went downstairs to where her parents were.  
Leo tongue battled with hers rubbing her butt.

Raph growled in pain holding his beak rubbing it. He found her scarf and took it heading out of the window leaving his red mask on her bed. 

Tiger Lily was moaning separating from the kiss. She was resting her head on his plastron closing her eyes. 

It was night and Beth was in her bed sleeping. All the doors were bolted shut and the windows were nailed shut so Raph could not come in at all. She wore black pants and a white t shirt to sleep.  
Leo was sleeping with Lily in his arms.

Raph came back to her house. He found her window to her room was shut. He was looking for another way into the house. He found another window that was in the living room. He was heading to her bedroom door which was locked. He picked the lock and headed into her room. He closed the door locking it then went over to her side. He smiled at her sleeping. He wanted her to stay with him. Placed at cloth with a chemical to knock her out. He was yanking the window open and went back to her bed lifting her up in his arms taking her back to the lair. 

Tiger Lily changed into her wolf to keep warm. She was watching over him smiling. 

When Beth came to she found herself in Ralph's room.  
"What the hell Raph? You can't kidnap me just because you want me to stay with you. That's not how it works now let me go!" she yelled at him.  
Leo was sleeping still peacefully.

Raph shook his head. 

“No I don’t want you to leave especially after you told me you loved me and we made love together. I don’t want to lose you Beth. Why not tell me this before we did all this. Why tell me after? I’m confused why wouldn’t you tell me something this important,” he asked her with sadness and frustration in his eyes. 

Tiger Lily rested her muzzle on the cuff of his neck staying up longer. 

Beth sighed.  
"Because I really did not find out about this until today this morning and I was going to tell you but then you attacked me and almost raped me so I didn't get the chance to now let me go Raph please!" she said as she started to cry.  
"If you love something you let it go Raph."  
Leo was sleeping still. 

Raph sat down on the up against the door. He was upset about this he didn’t want to let her go. It was frustrating. He got up sighing know he had too even if he hated it. He started to unlock the door and opened. He hugged her kissing her passionately then let her go going over to the corner of his room not looking at her so he couldn’t watch her leave. 

Tiger Lily was dozing off. 

Beth then left and left the lair and went back to her apartment. She went back to sleep.  
Time skip next morning  
Beth woke up and she got dressed into the same clothes as yesterday. She went to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Not thinking about why she threw up she shrugged it off and got ready to leave.  
Leo woke up seeing Lily. He kissed her face tenderly.

Raph was lying on his upset. He wasn’t able to sleep all night. He had to see her again before she left. He grabbed his red zip up hoodie and jeans running out of the lair hoping he wasn’t too late. 

Tiger Lily yawned the way dogs do when they wake up. 

Beth was about to get in the taxi that came to pick them up and drive them to the airport.  
Leo smiled at her.  
"Morning my love," he cooed to her.

Raph was running and saw her. 

“Beth,” shouted Raph. 

Tiger Lily whimpered happily to him. Her tail wagging beating down on the bed she nuzzled her head on his. 

Beth sighed and stopped. She looked at him. She went up to him and hugged him tightly and kissed him passionately. Her parents were waiting for her to come on. She separated from his lips and said bye as she got in the taxi and left. 

Raph kissed and watched her leave but wasn't going to give up that easily. He was following her all the way to the airport.

Tiger Lily was whimpering happily licking his face rapidly her tail wagging. 

Beth got in her plane and she went to the next airport with her parents and got in a rental car and drove to her new house.  
Leo laughed at her as he stroked and petted her fur.

Raph was on her trail and was following it to her house. Though his body was tired and getting worn out. It didn't matter to him just as long as he was with Beth.

Tiger Lily nuzzling with her muzzled. She was playfully barking at him and whimpering. She off his mask and was playing around. 

They made it to her new house and while her parents were inside the house Beth explored the property.  
Leo grew serious.  
"No Lily that's not a toy. Give it back," he said sternly.

Raph was getting tired taking a break on Beth's roof resting. Which he ended up sleeping on the roof snoring.

Tiger Lily was making a playful whimper. She had her head and front paws laid out on the ground with back end up in the air with wagging. 

Beth was so tired she fell asleep in her bed in her new room. She changed into her sleepwear black pants and a white t shirt.  
Leo got his mask back and put it back on. He nuzzled her body with his cheek.

Raph was in a deep sleep. He technically had not slept for hours. He was so tired that his muscles ached all over. 

Tiger Lily changed back into her human form. She pinned him down on the floor giggling. She was roughly kissing neck leaving hickies all over his neck.

Beth was still sleeping in her bed.  
Leo moaned and churred.

Raph was finally waking up heading into her room through the window. He got into bed with her smiling holding her close to him. 

Tiger Lily was kissing him roughly.

Beth snuggled into his warmth and his embrace.  
"I love you Raph," mumbled Beth in her sleep.  
Leo was deepening the kiss.

Raph was smiling at what he heard. 

"I love you too Beth," he whispered in her ear. 

Tiger Lily was kissing him roughly. 

Beth heard that and her eyes shot open and she looked at Raph and her eyes widened. She was about to scream.  
Leo kissed her roughly back shoving his tongue into her mouth French kissing her exploring the known territory.

Raph covered her mouth gently turning on her lamp light. 

"Beth it's me," he said to her.

Tiger Lily was French kissing him back roughly rubbing her tongue against. 

Beth took his hand off of her mouth and she was about to scream again.  
Leo moaned in the kiss tongue battling with her as he stroked her arms. 

Raph looked at her.

"Beth please don't scream. I'm not going to hurt you promise," he said. 

Tiger Lily was tongue battling with Leo. 

Beth went and screamed.  
Leo groaned his tongue dancing with hers.

Raph covered her mouth. 

"Beth would you calm down please," he said. 

Tiger Lily was moaning through the kissing. 

Beth took his hand off of her mouth. She scooted far away from him until she fell off her bed.  
"St-stay away from me! Wh-what're you doing here? Raph you stalker!" she yelled loudly.  
Leo separated from the kiss looking into her eyes stroking her cheek.

Raph was upset at her. 

"I can't live without you Beth. I am not going to give up us, and I'm going to fight for you Beth. I want to give us a chance please," he said sadly.

Tiger Lily smiling rubbing her cheek against his hand.

Beth looked at him sadly.  
"We can't Raph you need to go back home. Your brothers need you plus where are you gonna live here? You're all alone and you're a walking talking turtle. People can't see you," she explained sadly to him.  
Leo churred at her smiling.

Raph looked at her.

"I'll live in the sewers here Beth. I don't want to lose you please," he begged. 

Tiger Lily giggled looking at him. She was nuzzling his cheek with her's. 

Beth shook her head.  
"There are no sewers here Raph. This is not a city this is the country," she explained again.  
Leo chirped at her.

Raph looked at her. 

"I'll find a cave or shack out in the woods Beth," explained Raph. 

Tiger Lily was whimpering happily.

Beth sighed.  
"No you can't Raph. When it comes to winter you'll freeze to death without heat. You are not dying on me. Just go back Raph I'm done talking about this," she said as she got up and she was about to exit her room.  
Leo was nuzzling her and rubbing her body.

Raph went over picking her up bridal style. Carrying out the window heading to back New York. 

Tiger Lily was rubbing against his body. She was whining nuzzling head underneath his chin.

Beth's eyes widened.  
"Wh-what're you doing Raph? Raph no if you do this I won't ever see my parents ever again. We love each other Raph I can't do that to them," she said crying.  
Leo churred again as he grinded against her body with his.

Raph continued to head off to New York city with her. He didn't like to do this to her but he was not wanting to give up on her. 

Tiger Lily was grinding her body up against him. 

Beth continued to cry a little.  
Leo growled.

Raph was holding her still heading back to New York. 

Tiger Lily was grinding him back.

Beth and Raph made it back to NYC. He brought her back to the lair. Beth sighed.  
Leo grunted at her as he rubbed his body up against hers.

Raph went into his room laying her down on his bed. He closed his door then laid down next to her nuzzling her.

Tiger Lily was grinding up against his body nuzzling his neck nipping at it.

Beth was still angry with him.  
"Raph you're brainwashed," she said figuring it out.  
Leo growled at her as he then churred loving what was being done to him.

Raph was looking at her confused.

"What are you talking about babe?" asked Raph. 

Tiger Lily was sucking and licking his neck while still grinding up against him. 

Beth sighed to her.  
"Well that day you came back to the lair in that foot uniform which looks hot on you by the way you were on a mission for the foot and obviously they brainwashed you and are making you do all this bad stuff," she explained to him.  
Leo was chirping wrapping his arms around her.

Raph looked at her thinking about what she had just told him. Then snapped out of his train of thought.

"That's got to be what happened to me and my brothers." he said to her.

Tiger Lily was trailing kisses towards his jawline. 

Beth nodded as she left his room. She went into Leo's room and saw Tiger Lily as she blushed.  
"Uh I know I'm interrupting you at a bad time but it's important Lily," she said to her.  
Leo looked at them curiously and confused.

Tiger Lily covered herself up with the blanket looking at Beth blushing.

"Beth what are you doing?" she asked.

Beth looked at her lost.  
"Uh I came here to tell you something important. The turtles are brainwashed," she explained pouting and crossing her arms.  
Leo heard this and his masked eyes widened.  
"Wait what?" he asked her.

Tiger Lily looks at her confused.

"What do you mean they are brainwashed Beth," she asked.

Beth sighed.  
"The day they came back to the lair wearing foot uniforms? Don't you remember that? That was just yesterday! They were on a mission for the foot. The foot brainwashed them forcing them to work for them but they're unaware of it. We must find a way to cure them of this affliction," Beth explained to her.

Tiger Lily finished listening then nodded.

"Yes Leo was wearing a Foot uniform yesterday," she said. 

"Well I need your help into getting them back to normal. Do you know of anything that can cure them or help them Lily?" she asked her.

Lily nodded.

"I can cure them if what to call it that. I'm healer so can totally to it Leo and Raph I can help. Just as long as they hold still," she teasing smiling. 

Beth nodded. She was in not a humorous mood right now. Right now she was serious.  
"Ok I'll go get Raph," she said walking out and going back to Raph's room.  
Leo nodded.  
"Please help me Lily," he said smiling to her kissing her cheek. 

Raph was laying down on his bed when he saw Beth walk in.

Tiger Lily got up putting on her clothes from yesterday. Placing her left hand on his forehead while the right on his cheek. Closing her eyes she started to glow in a lavender colored aura that was surrounding her. It kept getting brighter and more intense. It was engulfing the whole room. Then the aura went out like a fading light. She opened her eyes smiling at Leo.

"It's done Leo," she said. 

 

Beth grabbed Raph and pulled him into Leo's room with her.  
"Alright Lily do your thing," she said to her smiling.  
"Thank you Lily," Leo said hugging her tightly to him.

Raph looked at Tiger Lily wondering what she was about to do to him.

Tiger Lily hugged back Leo then walked over to Raph did the same thing to Raph like did to Leo. Then Raph was feeling like his normal self again. 

Beth walked out of Leo's room looking sad.  
Leo kissed Lily's lips softly.

Raph followed Beth out of the room.

"Babe, I'm sorry for putting you through this I can take you back to your parents," he said to her.

Tiger Lily kissed him back.

Beth looked at him.  
"See I knew it! You don't love me. It was you on your mating season that made you say it. You don't really love me do you Raph?" she asked sadly.  
Leo picked her up and swung her around grinning happily.

Raph sighed.

"No that's not why I said that babe. I do love you everything about you, you're smile, you're eyes, personality, and compassion towards your family and friends. I'm apologizing to you for kidnapping you and almost raping you babe," he said to her.

Tiger Lily held onto him giggling.

"You actually kidnapped me twice just pointing that out," she said angrily.  
Leo churred at her nibbling on her earlobe.

Raph nodded.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry for acting like a jerk to you babe," he said. 

Tiger Lily was giggling.

Beth nodded smiling at him.  
"Ok Raph," she said hugging him and kissing his lips.  
Leo kissed and sucked on her ear.

Raph was hugging and kissing her.

Tiger Lily was giggles. 

Time skip that night  
Beth was sleeping in Raph's arms on his bed.  
Leo was sleeping with Lily in his arms sleeping too.

Mikey was traveling through the sewers when he stopped smelling a sweet aroma coming from his old lair he used to live in. He decided to following the aroma all the way to Raph's room. Mikey quietly opened the door wondering why this aroma was coming from Raph's room. Carefully and quietly he snuck over to his older brother's bed and saw Beth. She was always someone he cared for a lot so lively and sweet. He never told her this because was too nervous to tell her. He gently stroked her cheek with his gloved hand. 

Donnie was coming back to the lair after another mission that his two brothers failed to be at. He smelled a strong scent coming from Leo's room. He silently opened the door and looked to see Tiger Lily. He thought she was pretty and kind and he had a crush on her. He silently crept into the room and went over and nuzzled her cheek.

Mikey lifted up Beth carefully into his arms. He was heading out Raph's room towards his. He laid her back down on his bed carefully. He closed the door and went over to her laying down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her smiling breathing in her scent.

Beth was still sleeping thinking she was in Raph's arms and snuggled into them. They were so warm around her.  
Donnie picked up Lily bridal style and carried her to his room. He closed the door and locked it putting her on his bed gently. He got next to her stroking her cheek smelling her hair her scent intoxicating to him.

Mikey was nuzzling her neck gently taking in her scent smiling.

Tiger Lily was stirring in her sleep thinking it was Leo.

"Baby, not now please go to sleep," she said gently to them. 

Beth whimpered in her sleep.  
"Raph please don't. Later ok?" she mumbled in her sleep.  
Donnie growled at hearing her talking about Leo. He wanted Lily all to himself as his mate.

Mikey was making a low growl, hearing Beth talking about his older brother. He loved her deeply and would care for her. He wanted her as his mate.

Tiger Lily was getting nervous. 

"Honey what's the matter don't be upset with me please," she said getting scared making her whining sound. 

Beth heard that and her eyes shot open and she turned and looked and saw Mikey. She was about to scream for Raph.  
Donnie ignored her as he groped her boobs as he nibbled on her ear.

Mikey covered her mouth with his gloved hand.

"Baby don't be afraid okay, everything is going to be alright promise," he said seductively in her ear.

Tiger Lily changing in her wolf form jumping off the bed crawling underneath it to sleep. 

Beth made muffled cries as she started to cry and she began to struggle.  
Donnie smiled at her cooing to her.  
"Lily it's alright. I will not hurt you. It's me Donnie come on out," he said to her.

Mikey licking her ear then nibbled it. 

Tiger Lily curled up into a ball underneath the bed not coming out. She was howling. 

Beth got his hand off of her mouth and slapped him hard across his cheek. She growled at him.  
"Mikey stop and let me go! I'm pregnant with Raph's child!" she yelled at him.  
Donnie sighed but still smiled at her stroking her face.  
"Lily calm down it's ok," he cooed to her.

Mikey growled rubbing his cheek then was shocked. Then looked down sadness in his eyes. 

Tiger Lil growled showing him her teeth moving away from him. 

Beth just stared at him lost.  
"Uh what's wrong Mikey? Why're you sad?" she asked him.  
Donnie sighed and sat on his bed.

Mikey looked at her.

"Because Beth I'm too late to tell you how much I care about you since Raph and you are going to have a baby," he said.

Tiger Lily was whining she went over to the bedroom door scratching at it.

Beth looked at him still.  
"Wait what do you mean? I don't understand," she said lost.  
Donnie looked at her.  
"Lily I love you so much," he confessed to her. 

Mikey looked at her. 

“What I mean is I love you Beth,” he said. 

Tiger Lily stopped and turned around looking at him with her head tilted the way dogs do. 

Beth looked at him sadly. She got up.  
"I'm sorry Mikey I'm flattered but I don't love you the same way you love me," she said opening his door and walking out of his room.  
Donnie smiled at her and nodded.  
"It's true Lily I love you."

Mikey grabbed her arm gently. 

“Beth I truly do love you please,” he said. 

Tiger Lily looked down laying down by the door. She was howling again. 

Beth looked at him sadly.  
"I'm sorry Mikey don't make this any harder than it has to be now let me go please," she said to him.  
Leo woke up hearing her howling. He growled when he heard it was coming from Donnie's room. He got up and went to get her.

Mikey pulled Beth closer to him and stroking her cheek with his gloved hand. 

Tiger Lily heard and smelled Leo coming up towards the door she was barking happily scratching at the door. 

Beth's eyes widened and she blushed.  
"Mikey please stop I don't want this," she whimpered.  
Leo broke down the door growling at Donnie.  
"She's my mate Donnie back off," he threatened.

Mikey was cooing at her smiling nuzzling her neck. 

Tiger Lily saw both Donnie and Leo were growling at each other. She was in the corner of the room by the door watching. 

Beth whimpered again.  
"Mikey please stop I beg you," she whimpered.  
Leo started to punch Donnie in his face. He grabbed Donnie and locked him in his lab. He got Lily and went back to his room bolting the door shut.

Mikey was cooing at her smiling at her. 

Lily changed back into her human form holding Leo tightly to her. Kissing him roughly. 

Beth struggled in his arms and she got free and made it to the door.  
Leo chuckled and kissed her roughly back.

Mikey was following her. 

Tiger Lily was rubbing shoulders licking his lips. 

Beth opened the door and ran into Raph's room.  
Leo churred in the kiss.

Mikey followed her into Raph’s room. 

Tiger Lily shoved her tongue into his mouth French kissing him. 

Beth shook Raph awake.  
"Raph wake up Mikey's trying to get me," she said scared and shaking.  
Leo moaned French kissing her back wrapping his arms around her waist.

Raph heard what Beth said to him and growled. He looked over and saw his younger brother standing there. 

“Mikey back off she’s my mate now leave her alone,” he shouted. 

Mikey smirked at him and they were fighting each other. 

Tiger Lily was wrestling with his tongue and wrapped her arms around his neck rubbing the back of it. 

Beth screamed in horror. She couldn't stand seeing them fight. She got in between them.  
"You guys please stop fighting over me! I'm not worth it! Don't hurt each other please!" she said pleading and sobbing as she sank down to the ground on her knees.  
Leo tongue battled with hers groping her boobs.

Raph and Mikey saw Beth get in between them and stopped. They listened and watched her kneeing the floor crying. Raph held her in a hug and Mikey was doing the same thing. They were cooing to her. 

Tiger Lily separated from him smiling. She was stroking his cheek. 

“I love you Leo,” she said. 

Beth cried still a little. She separated from their hug. She shook her head.  
"Mikey I'm not going to be with you and Raph I'm pregnant with your child," she said happily smiling.  
Leo churred in happiness. He smiled at her nuzzling her neck.  
"I love you too Lily." 

Raph smiled stroking her cheek. 

“That’s wonderful Beth I bet our baby is going to look beautiful like you if it’s a girl,” he said to her. 

Mikey patted Beth’s back smiling with sadness in his eyes. Then standing in the doorway. 

Tiger Lily thought for a moment. 

“Leo, Donnie is still brainwashed. I need to cure him,” she said getting up. 

Beth nodded and smiled at Raph. She looked at Mikey.  
"Mikey you're still brainwashed. Lily can cure you so go to her and you will be back to normal," she said to him.  
Leo nodded at her.  
"Mikey's also still brainwashed too Lily," he explained to her.

Raph nodded to Mikey. 

“Yeah bro she can she helped Leo and I. She can for you,” he said. 

Mikey shook his head to them.

“I’m not getting cured until Beth loves me. Until then I’m out of here,” he said to them. 

He went over taking Beth in his arms bridal style. He was running out of the lair heading somewhere else. 

Tiger Lily was going into Don’s lab. 

Beth was struggling in his arms and growled at him.  
"Let me go Mikey and I will never love you!" she shouted at him.  
Donnie saw her and smiled.  
"I heard and I'm not going to get cured Lily. I love you Lily why don't you want to be with me?" he asked her sadly.

Mikey was still holding her. 

“I love you Beth and I’m not getting cured until you feel the same way,” he said. 

Tiger Lily looked at him. 

“Donnie I love Leo. I’m sorry,” she said. 

Beth sighed and frowned at him.  
"Mikey you can't force someone to love you. I love Raph. I will never be yours or your mate!" she said defiantly.  
Donnie looked at her with sad eyes.  
"Fine go ahead and do it then," he said sadly.

Mikey kept running down the sewers until he found another place where they could stay. He took her inside. The home he has been staying since he was brainwashed.

“I don’t care Beth I want to be with you and only you. Raph and I had liked you since we saw you. We have just never told you about our feelings towards you,” he said. 

Tiger Lily nodded placing her hand on his forehead and the other on his cheek. She closed her eyes like before and was about to cure him. 

Beth started to cry.  
"Mikey please let me go! I don't love you! I love Raph and only Raph! I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings now bring me back! I'm pregnant with his child!" she said sobbing.  
Donnie waited for her to finish.

Mikey was upset and was lying down on his bed. 

“I’m not leaving or curing myself,” he said sternly. 

Tiger Lily had finished curing him. 

“It’s done Donnie. You’re back to your normal self again,” she said smiling and was starting to head out of the lab. 

Beth looked at him. She got up and was leaving.  
"Find whatever but I'm going. I'm going back to Raph," she said angrily as she was leaving.  
Donnie hugged her really tight from behind nuzzling the back of her neck.  
"Thank you Lily,' he breathed heavily into her ear.

Mikey looked at her. 

“You’re not going anywhere Beth. You’re staying right here with me and you’re mine now,” he said holding her in his arms nuzzling her. 

Tiger Lily’s eyes widened. 

“You’re welcome Donnie it’s no problem. You, Raph, and Mikey are my closest friends and I’m happy to help out my friends because I care about you all very much. I don’t like to see the ones I care about getting hurt,” she said. 

Beth got out of his arms and started running away.  
"I'm not yours Mikey and I never will be!" she shouted at him as she left.  
Donnie nodded and smiled as he nipped and kissed the back of her neck.  
"I love you so much it hurts sweetie," he breathed against her skin.

Mikey chased after her. 

“Yes you will be baby,” he said. 

Tiger Lily turned to look at him. 

“D-Donnie,” she stuttered. 

Beth kept on running.  
"No I will not!" she said defiantly.  
Donnie smashed his lips on hers bringing her to sit on his lap as he sat down on a couch in his lab as he kissed her passionately.

Mikey was still chasing her and tackling her. 

“I love you baby,” he said kissing her. 

Tiger Lily’s eyes were widened then closed her eyes kissing him. 

Beth's eyes widened as she blushed. She struggled underneath him. She bit his lips hard causing him to release her lips. She slapped him really hard across his cheek. She glared angrily at him.  
"Don't kiss me or touch me!" she growled at him.  
Donnie deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around her.

Mikey smiled. 

“I like when you’re angry baby,” he said. 

Tiger Lily wrapped her arms around his neck rubbing the back of his neck. She was kissing him deeply. 

Beth sighed.  
"Just leave me alone Mikey," she said getting up and walking away.  
Donnie shoved his tongue into her mouth exploring the unknown territory.

Mikey lifted her up in his arms. Taking her back to his lair. 

Tiger Lily was moaning. 

Beth was so tired she fell asleep in his arms.  
Donnie tongue battled hers pinching her nipples.

Mikey was laying down on his couch with her. He was watching her sleep smiling. 

Tiger Lily was moaning and rubbing his shoulders.

Beth was still sleeping snuggling into his warmth.  
Donnie came out on top separating from her lips trailing kisses down her jaw and to her neck sucking and licking on her skin leaving hickies. 

Mikey was sleeping with her. 

Tiger Lily was moaning lightly. 

“Donnie,” she said. 

Beth started to mumble in her sleep.  
"I've been lying to you this whole time Mikey. I love you. I have ever since I first met you."  
Donnie smirked against her skin as he went down to her shoulders biting and sucking there leaving hickies.

Mikey smiled at her. 

“I’m glad to hear that you do love me,” he said. 

Tiger Lily was moaning. 

Beth woke up with a start.  
"Huh? What? What's going on?" she said freaking out.  
Donnie swirled his tongue on her nipple making it harden sucking on it while pinching and squeezing the other pert bud. 

Mikey looked at her. 

“I’m holding you while you are sleeping. I heard what you said about loving me and how you lied about it,” he said. 

Tiger Lily moaned arching her back. 

Beth looked at him.  
"Uh why would I say that? I don't love you Mikey," she said annoyed.  
Donnie moved down kissing her stomach while he rubbed up and down on her thighs stroking her skin.

Mikey looked at her smiling. 

“Maybe because deep down somewhere inside you do care about me,” he said. 

Tiger Lily was moaned. 

Beth shook her head at him.  
"No I don't Mikey. I do care about you but I don't love you," she explained to him as she got up and was walking out of his home.  
Donnie rubbed her clit with his thumb as he spread her legs open shoving his tongue inside her swirling it against her inner walls lapping at her juices.

Mikey followed her out of his home again. 

Tiger Lily was moaning gripping the couch arching her back. 

Beth started running once she knew Mikey was following her.  
Donnie took his tongue out as he shoved his dick inside her thrusting slowly at first.

Mikey was running after her. 

“Baby wait stop please,” he said. 

Tiger Lily was moaning holding onto his shoulders.

Beth shook her head while continuing to run.  
"No I won't," she refused.  
Donnie went deeper inside her ramming faster and quicker into her.

Mikey grabbed her in his arms. 

“Baby I love you,” he said. 

Tiger Lily was rubbing his shoulders moaning. 

Beth started to cry tears streaming down her cheeks as she struggled in his arms.  
"Please Mikey I beg of you just let me go! I don't love you! You're wasting your time and energy on me! I'm not worth it!" she yelled at him.  
Donnie gripped her hips bucking into her thrusting faster.

Mikey was wiping away her tears that were falling from her cheeks stroking her face. 

Tiger Lily was gripping the couch moaning. 

Beth sighed.  
"Mikey even though I don't love you I will be with you. Can you please get unbrainwashed for me? Please?" she asked him with sad pretty eyes.  
Donnie slammed into her faster.

Mikey sighed at the sight of her eyes. 

“Okay baby I will do this for you,” he said. 

Tiger Lily was gasping for air whimpering. She was scratching his shoulders. 

Beth looked at him and smiled nodding.  
"Mikey uh even though I don't love you I will still be with you. Is that ok?" she asked him nervously.  
Donnie pounded deeper into her.

Mikey thought for a moment then looked at her.  
“I will be cool with that Beth,” he said. 

Tiger Lily moaning loudly. 

“Donnie~” she moaned scratching his shoulders. 

Beth nodded and smiled at him. She kissed his lips gripping his shoulders.  
Donnie reached his climax releasing inside her taking out his dick as he collapsed beside her holding her close to him.

Mikey was kissing her. 

Tiger Lily was panting holding him close to him. 

“Donnie, I still love Leo with all my heart. I still want to be with him. I would was wondering if you wanted to share me with Leo. Would you be willing to that. Because I get shared it will be two best boys,” she said. 

Beth deepened the kiss.  
Donnie nodded and smiled at her.  
"Sure I'd like that as long as I get to have you," he said to her tenderly stroking her cheek.

Mikey was deepening the kissing wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“Donnie you will be with and Leo. We need to tell him though I feel horrible for cheating on Leo,” she said sadly looking down. 

Beth started to roughly kiss him moaning.  
Donnie nodded.  
"I understand Lily," he said to her.

Mikey was roughly kissing her groping her butt with his gloved hands.

Tiger Lily felt horrible and was crying about it. 

Beth kissed him roughly back gasping in the kiss.  
Donnie hugged her tightly to him rocking her back and forth.

Mikey shoving his tongue into her mouth and rubbing her breasts with his gloved hands. 

Tiger Lily got up putting on her clothes heading out of the lab. 

Beth moaned in the kiss again separating from his lips.  
"Mikey later let's get you back to normal sweetie ok?" she cooed to him.  
Donnie watched her go.

Mikey smirked at her. 

“Sure thing baby,” he said. 

Tiger Lily looked at Donnie. 

“You coming with me,” she asked him. 

Beth blushed at him.  
"St-stop calling me that Mikey it's embarrassing!" she stuttered nervously.  
Donnie smiled at her and nodded.  
"Sure thing sweetheart," he cooed to her.

Mikey smiled holding her hand in his heading back to the lair. 

“Okay baby,” he said. 

Tiger Lily smiled at him and heading into Leo’s room. 

Beth giggled and blushed.  
"Mikey did you know I find you hot and sexy in that uniform," she said rubbing her body against his.  
Donnie followed her smiling back at her.

Mikey was chuckled at her nuzzling. 

“Oh really,” he said. 

Tiger Lily entered the bedroom. 

“Leo we all need to talk,” she said with Don following her. 

Beth blushed looking away from him.  
"Y-yes why?" she asked nervously.  
"Yes Lily? What is it?"

Mikey smiling at her cooing. 

“No reason,” he said. 

Tiger Lily told about her and Donnie having sex after she cured him and feeling horrible. Then wanting to know they could share her. 

Beth blushed and she tackled Mikey once they made it to the lair. She pinned him down on the couch taking off her clothes as she roughly kissed him.  
"Mikey I can't wait anymore I want you so badly," she whispered smiling at him.  
Leo smiled at her stroking her cheek.  
"It's ok Lily I'm not mad and sure I can share you with Donnie," he said gently to her.

Mikey was growling lowly kissing her roughly. 

Tiger Lily sighed of relief hugging Leo tightly. She changed into her wolf form whimpering happily licking his face her tail wagging. 

Beth moaned separating her lips from his again. She got up and laid down on the couch.  
"You're sexy when you growl like that Mikey. Do whatever you want to me," she said blushing looking away.  
Donnie and Leo began petting her fur.  
"You're so cute Lily," Donnie said laughing.

Mikey growled at her and getting on top of her roughy attacking her neck. 

Tiger Lily laid down between them rolling over back exposing her belly her tail thumping on the bed. 

Beth started to moan as she stroked his cheeks caressing his soft scaly beautiful green skin.  
They continued to pet her and stroke behind her ears and rub her stomach. 

Mikey was groping her chest with his gloved hands while nipping and sucking her neck. 

Tiger Lily was licking and nuzzling them. She was whimpering happily. 

Beth elicited another moan.  
"Mikey!" she moaned.  
They nuzzled her back.

Mikey moved down sucking and kissing her breasts while rubbing her inner thighs. 

Tiger Lily was playfully barking she grabbed their masks taking them off playfully. She had her tail wagging and got into her playful position that dogs get in when they want to play. 

Beth continued to moan arching her back.  
"Mikey please," she pleaded.  
Donnie and Leo sighed grabbing their masks from her tying them back on their faces.  
"Lily what did I tell you? I said don't do that. These are important to us," Leo said frustrated. Donnie nodded in agreement.

Mikey was rubbing his tongue against her buds making them harden. 

Lily put her head with her ears folded back and tail stopped wagging. 

Beth gasped.  
Donnie and Leo laughed at her rubbing her face and ears.

Mikey then spread her legs and was sucking and licking her downstairs while groping her breasts. 

Tiger Lily looked them both tilting to side. 

Beth moaned again.  
Donnie and Leo were still tired and they went into Leo's bed together patting the spot between them for her to lay next to them.

Mikey still doing this flicking and swirling his tongue up and down in her downstairs. 

Tiger Lily walked over to the jumping on it getting between them both spinning in two circles before curling up and laying down. 

Beth let out another moan.  
Donnie and Leo soon went to sleep.

Mikey was taking off his uniform then straddling her ramming into her. 

Tiger Lily was watching over them. 

Beth gasped.  
They were still sleeping.

Mikey was ramming into deeper into her. 

Tiger Lily was still watching them sleeping smiling. 

Beth arched her back gripping his shoulders moaning.

Mikey was grunting and ramming into her deeper into her. 

Beth moaned.

Mikey was ramming into her deeper and harder. 

Beth moaned again.

Mikey was putting her legs on his shoulders ramming harder. 

Beth made another moan.

Mikey was reaching his climax and putting his seed into her. Then laying down next to her and holding her close to him. 

Beth snuggled into him. That's when Raph came out of his room and he saw them.

Raph growled at this. 

“What the shell is going on here,” he asked them. 

Beth sighed and looked at her.  
"Mikey kidnapped me Raph and I told him that even though I don't love him I would still be with him if he agreed to get unbrainwashed. I wanted him Raph so we had sex. I was wondering if you could share me the both of you?" she explained to Raph and then asked the both of them.

Raph was thinking about what she was asking. 

“Babe if this what you want then I won’t have a problem with it okay,” he said to her stroking her cheek gently. 

Mikey nodded to her. 

“Yeah baby if this is what you want,” he said. 

Beth whimpered and nodded.  
"Yes this is what I want," she said sure of herself.

Raph and Mikey were smiling at her holding her close to them. 

Beth smiled and she fell asleep.

The next morning….

Beth woke up and found herself in Raph's and Mikey's arms on Raph's bed. She got up and ran to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet.  
Leo and Donnie woke up stroking Lily.

Raph and Mikey woke up to hear her getting sick and went to make sure she was alright. 

“Babe you okay,” asked Raph pulling her hair out of her face. 

Mikey was rubbing her back. 

“Yeah you okay baby,” asked Mikey. 

Tiger Lily was in her human form now and woke up running into the bathroom getting sick. 

Beth looked up at them.  
"I'm pregnant with Mikey's child now besides yours Raph," she said smiling at them.  
Leo and Donnie heard her and went to go see her. Leo nuzzled her and Donnie patted her back.  
"Are you alright sweetie?" Leo asked.  
"Yeah what's wrong honey?" Donnie asked. 

Mikey and Raph were hugging her happily cooing. 

“This is great baby,” said Mikey smiling. 

Raph nodded. 

Tiger Lily finished and was cleaning her mouth out then looked at them. 

“I’m pregnant,” she said. 

Beth looked at them smiling happily then dragged Mikey off to see Lily.  
"Lily Mikey needs to get unbrainwashed," she called to her.  
Leo and Donnie held her tightly nuzzling her neck.  
"That's great Lily," they both said churring.

Tiger Lily was smiling nodding to them. 

“Yeah I know it is,” said she to them. 

Then went to Mikey, Beth, and Raph. She was curing Mikey. 

Beth and Mikey waited for it to be over.

Tiger Lily was done smiling at them. 

“Mikey you are cured now,” she said smiling at him. 

She then went out of the room going back to Donnie and Leo. 

Mikey was hugged Beth. 

Time skip months later  
Beth was in the lair pushing as she gave birth to triplets. Two were girls that were Raph's and the third was Mikey's son. The girls had gray hair and one had blue eyes and the other had gray eyes while the boy had black hair and red eyes.  
Donnie and Leo were holding Lily's hands as she was in labor.  
"Come on Lily push," they both said to her.

Mikey and Raph were smiling at her and their children. 

“They are beautiful,” they said to her stroking their heads gently. 

Tiger Lily was giving birth to four children. Leo’s children were a girl and a boy. They both looked at Lily were going to have her powers. Their daughter had dark blue hair and yellow eyes. Their son had dark brown hair and red eyes. Donnie was going to have a son and daughter. They both looked like Donnie. Their daughter had light purple hair and emerald eyes. Their son had dark purple hair and hazel eyes. 

"Raph our daughters are going to be named Olivia and Anna and Mikey our son is going to be named Dylan," she explained to them.  
Leo and Donnie kissed and stroked their children's cheeks smiling at them.  
"They're so gorgeous," they both said to her happily.

They laid next her and their children smiling resting their chins on the cuff of her neck. 

Tiger Lily looked at them smiling. 

“Okay Leo our son is going to be Joshua and our daughter is going be Kristen. Donnie our son is going to be Daniel and our daughter is going to be Shelby,” she said. 

Beth held Olivia while Raph held Anna and Mikey held Dylan. They were all asleep.  
Leo and Donnie nodded to her smiling as they laid down next to Lily holding their children in their arms smiling sleeping.  
The End


End file.
